hungergamesthroughtheagesfandomcom-20200213-history
74th Hunger Games
74th Annual Hunger Games May the odds be ever in your favor! Tributes *Marvel - District 1 **Age: 17 **Height: 6'3" **Training Score: 9 **Odds: 5-1 *Glimmer - District 1 **Age: 17 **Height: 5'7" **Training Score: 9 **Odds: 7-1 *Cato - District 2 **Age: 16 **Height: 6'2" **Training Score: 10 **Odds: 3-1 *Clove - District 2 **Age: 15 **Height: 5'4" **Training Score: 10 **Odds: 5-1 *District 3 Male **Age: 14 **Height: 5'6" **Odds: 22-1 *District 3 Female **Age: 16 **Height: 5'9" **Odds: 30-1 *District 4 Male **Age: 12 **Odds: 15-1 *District 4 Female **Age: 16 **Height: 5'4" **Odds: 9-1 *District 5 Male **Age: 15 **Height: 5'7" **Odds: 8-1 *"Foxface" - District 5 **Age: 15 **Height: 5'5" **Training Score: 5 *District 6 Male **Age: 17 **Height: 5'10" **Odds: 24-1 *District 6 Female **Age: 17 **Height: 4'11" **Odds: 23-1 *District 7 Male **Age: 16 **Height: 5'3" **Odds: 8-1 *District 7 Female **Age: 16 **Height: 4'11" **Odds: 7-1 *District 8 Male **Age: 17 **Height: 6' **Odds: 3-1 *District 8 Female **Age: 15 **Height: 5'7" **Odds: 8-1 *District 9 Male **Age: 12 **Odds: 22-1 *District 9 Female **Age: 14 **Height: 5'1" **Odds: 22-1 *District 10 Male **Age: 18 **Height: 5'8" **Odds: 16-1 *District 10 Female **Age: 15 **Height: 5'4" **Odds: 10-1 *Thresh - District 11 **Age: 18 **Height: 6'5" **Training Score: 10 **Odds: 8-1 *Rue - District 11 **Age: 12 **Height: 4'8" **Training Score: 7 *Peeta Mellark - District 12 (Victor) **Age: 16 **Height: 5'10" **Training Score: 8 *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 (Victor) **Age: 16 **Height: 5'9" **Training Score: 11 |} Arena The Cornucopia was placed in the center of the arena on a plain of hard-packed dirt. To one side, was a huge forest with a few ponds and one large stream in it. There was a lake nearby the Cornucopia, where the Careers set up their camp. On the opposite side of the forest was a large area of wheat grass. Thresh was the only tribute who went to this area because it was familiar to him. There was also a cave by the river, where Katniss and Peeta hid while Peeta's leg was injured. Traps & Muttations =Traps= *Fire Storm *Feast =Muttations= *Mockingjays *Wolf Muttations Alliances *The Careers for this year were Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, the District 4 female, and possibly the District 4 Male, but he died on the first day. *Katniss and Rue allied and blew up the Career's supplies. *Katniss and Peeta were allies until they both won the Games. *Cato and Clove became allies after Glimmer, Marvel, the District 4 boy, and the District 4 female died and there could be two victors from the same District. Victor Claudius Templesmith stated that there could be two victors as long as though they were from the same District. This motivated Katniss and Peeta, the star-crossed lovers from District 12, to win the Games. But when they were the only two left, Claudius said that only one could actually live. But they both put the nightlock in their mouths, but did not swallow. Seneca, in a moment of pity for the lovers, let them both win. Katniss Everdeen District 12 Peeta Mellark District 12 The Games THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION Category:74th Hunger Games Category:District 12 Category:WIP